fantendotestfandomcom-20200215-history
Paper Unten Original
FOR REFERENCE YO. Paper Unten '(Known in Japan as ''Unten RPG: Save Twisted Kingdom!!.) is a game by Bomb Productions Games, as well as many others. Please do not edit except for spelling errors. It is a 2.5D Nintendo Wii exclusive game and it is one of the first games to star Unten in quite a long time. Though it is obviously based on Paper Mario, the majority of the game's content is completely original. Story: The confirmed points in the story are that Unten is somehow transported to a mysterious, dimented land called Twisted Kingdom, where Unten decideds that he has to save its inhabitants before its too late. Chapters: *Chapter 1 - Welcome To Our Kingdom *Chapter 2 - Faith Hurts *Chapter 3 - Lord Of All Nothing *Chapter 4 - I'm A Real Boy! *Chapter 5 - Crazy For You *Chapter 5 - Let The Sunshine In *Chapter 6 - Patching Things Up Partners: *Salio' - Unten's first partner in the game. He's a member of a frog-like species known as Tads. Salio was captured from his home to be a test subject for one of the many mad scientists in Twisted Kingdom. One day, Salio decided to observe his capturer's work, but what the scientist was working on was only meant for his own eyes. As a punishment, the scientist stitched Salio's eyelids shut. Fortunately for Salio, his other senses increased in power, and he gained the unique ability to see through his other senses. *'Galtink' - Unten's second partner. Galtink is a snake-like creature and part of Twisted Kingdom's corrupt army. He was put in charge of defending the kingdom. One day, a group of angry bandits invaded Twisted Kingdom and when Galtink tried stopping them, they kidnapped him. Then, to have a little ironic fun with Galtink, they melded his helmet into his skull. *'Feux' - Unten's third partner. Feux is a living Will o Wisp-like creature that is the self-proclaimed king of Twisted Kingdom, though he has no authority over anything and the few people that know him think he's crazy. Feux is good-natured and kind-hearted. He doesn't speak much. Though these qualities make him seem sane, there is obviously something wrong with him, considering the views on who he thinks he is. His nickname is "The Lord of All Nothing". *'Henson' - Unten's fourth partner who is a living marionette puppet who was brought to life by Twisted Kingdom's Witch Doctor. He has sharp metal claws installed on his hands and very high intelligence. *'Vertigo -''' A skitzofrenic, mentally insane humanoid creature with a strange device that may or may not be the result of his insanity attatched to his head. He escaped from the mental institution (which he called "The Funny Farm") of Twisted Kingdom. He had claws on his right hand, but he bit them all off. With his fully-clawed left hand, he cuts himself on his right wrist, though he lacks blood and doesn't react to pain. He is usually seen with one of his claws in his teeth. *'Solar' - Unten's partner who came to Twisted Kingdom when his ship crashed there. He has adventured with other heroes in the past and wields solar powers. *'Stitch' - A Frankenstein-like creature that is made out of the dead remains of inhabitants of Twisted Kingdom. However, parts of him are missing, making him incomplete. His arms and the top of his head are missing, causing the person who created him to replace his arms with long blades and no top of his head, making his brain show at all times. Gameplay: TBA Items: TBA Bosses: TBA Gallery: TBA